


Two in the Morning

by TheTriggeredHappy



Series: My Undertale Human AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aka the only real Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Human, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Mettaton, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, I Tried, I am shipping trash, Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Mettaton, uhhh i cant think of any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriggeredHappy/pseuds/TheTriggeredHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is woken up at 2:38 AM by a text message.</p><p>“hey pap im coming over to your house”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [WOWIE so since people APPARENTLY seemed to enjoy my other fic for these two sweethearts, I decided to make another one. So this was written partially because of peer pressure, but also largely due to me trying to explain to a friend of mine why I ship them, and said friend summing it up with "So one of them is a confident, affectionate and moral cinnamon roll who deserves happiness, and the other is stage-confident, happiness-giving sinnamon roll who desires affection?" And it was perfect.  
> So I wrote this. There's cuddles, a short pep-talk (or Pap-talk if you're me and also a punny asshole), and overall cavity-inducing fluff. Enjoy.]

 

The buzzing phone on his chest caused Papyrus to jolt awake, twisting slightly in panic. He paused for a long moment before he realized what had woke him. He glanced at his clock and groaned softly as he took note of the numbers 2, 3, and 8 all lined up happily in a row, blinking at him. He looked at the message.

 

“hey pap im coming over to your house” sent from an individual whose name was “Best BF” in his contacts (as Mettaton tended to change it every time Papyrus looked away).

 

He sat up slightly, blinking sleep from his eyes. “mettaton it is 2 AM this is not the time for randomly dropping by you cant just do this sort of thing all the time” he replied.

 

The next message came rather quickly. “oh what are you gonna do darling, call up that guy who can stop me? man what was his name again? Michael McDoesntexist?”

 

He suppressed a laugh. “you know I love you but I know a certain short male also living in this house who may kill you if you knock on our door this early, and im so sleepy that I might not be able to stop him”

 

“unless he goes by the name Michael McDoesntexist I think ill be fine sweetheart”

 

“why are you suddenly showing up at 2 AM anyways usually your random dropping by is at a more reasonable hour” he texted, sitting up on one elbow. Mettaton had quite the bad habit of just calling Papyrus and saying “I’m coming to your house.” Papyrus didn’t mind, he actually rather adored being around his boyfriend so much, but…

 

While Sans was just happy that Papyrus was happy, it was starting to piss him off having people in his house without warning, and he overall disliked Mettaton being at their house. Especially if they were in Papyrus’s room. Especially if he wasn’t informed about it first.

 

So basically, this was the worst it’s ever been.

 

“just needed to get out of this house and all, im going to be there in about five so if you need to get dressed now would be a good time. or alternatively you could just not get dressed I would enjoy either of those two options equally”

 

Papyrus rubbed a hand over his (quickly warming) cheeks, already quietly getting up and pulling on a shirt. “sorry but if sans doesn’t kill you for showing up at 2 AM he will most definitely kill you if im half naked AND youre in our house at 2 AM” He darted to his mirror, running a brush through his somewhat unruly hair just to get it vaguely resembling a shape of some kind.

 

He tiptoed down the stairs (please don’t let Sans wake up and see him, there is no excuse for this) and awaited a reply. “aww youre no fun” was all the response he got.

 

He sat on the couch and tried to fight off sleep as best he could, and when he heard the sound of tires on concrete outside (what felt like seconds later, but was probably a bit longer with him drifting halfway to sleep and all), he quickly got up and opened the door.

 

Mettaton was smiling, somehow wide awake and fully dressed, proceeding to hug him the moment he reached their doorway, bag on his shoulder. “Damn, no shirtless Pap for me,” he joked, and Papyrus laughed quietly, shushing him, glancing back into the house.

 

“We need to try and be quiet, Sans will blow a gasket if you wake him up,” he whispered, pulling Mettaton inside as quietly as he could. Mettaton stifled a small giggle with his hand as they sat down on the couch, laying his bag on the ground. Mettaton wasted no time moving to sit hip-to-hip with Papyrus, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist, Papyrus fitting his around Mettaton’s shoulder.

 

“Darling, I am terribly sorry that I woke you up, though. I just wanted to get away for a little while,” he said softly, laying his head against the taller’s shoulder.

 

“It’s no problem whatsoever!” Papyrus said sincerely. “Although I do admit that it might’ve been a good idea for you to come a few hours earlier if you wanted over. I wouldn’t mind even a little bit, but, also I was caught a little off guard!”

 

“Sweetheart, you are too good for me,” Mettaton said with a small smile, kissing Papyrus on the cheek happily. “I’m sure you must be tired.”

 

“I’m never tired when you’re around,” Papyrus assured him happily. “Your presence alone is enough to give me all the energy I could ever need!”

 

Mettaton chuckled softly. “Of course it is,” he said softly, kissing Papyrus again, this time on the lips. Papyrus returned the kiss readily, although when he pulled away, he looked just a little… concerned.

 

“Mettaton… are you alright? You’re acting a bit differently than usual,” he said slowly. “You seem a little wound up, and showing up in the middle of the night for impromptu cuddle sessions is also not a thing that usually happens.”

 

“Why, of course I’m fine, darling. Never better,” he said smoothly, a smile finding his face.

  
Papyrus studied his face for a few long moments, dark eyes tracing lighter ones in the dimness of the room. “…I don’t quite believe you. I insist that you tell me what is wrong so that I may assist you in feeling happy again almost immediately!”

 

Mettaton chuckled softly, his fingers lacing with Papyrus’s. “Sweetie, I’m not sure it’s that easy. I’m just a bit ruffled by my parents’ attitudes is all, and I don’t see how you could—“

 

“It’s too late!” Papyrus cut in, leaning in and beginning to pepper Mettaton’s face with light kisses, his cheeks, nose, forehead, lips making their way in at random. “You cannot resist the affection, I demand that you feel better!” he said between pecks. Mettaton’s cheeks began burning and he began giggling profusely, especially as Papyrus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him even closer.

 

“Pap, darling, o-oh my, you just can’t—goodness, I’m not sure that—“ he stammered between laughter, but Papyrus was grinning now, and his giggling began rising in pitch as he twisted away (only halfway trying, really) only to be pulled back. Finally a particularly loud laugh made them both suddenly quiet down, Mettaton covering his mouth with one hand as they both froze, eyes turning towards the top of the stairs nervously.

 

A long pause of heavy silence fell as they wondered if they’d woken Sans. But they heard nothing for one, two, three moments, and Papyrus looked back at Mettaton, letting out a nervous half-laugh. They both began giggling then, Papyrus simply pressing their foreheads together now, looking satisfied.

 

“You see? The great Papyrus is always victorious,” he said softly, and Mettaton smiled. “Now that you feel better, I too can sleep well. Everyone wins! Even Sans, because we didn’t even wake him up despite your best efforts!”

 

Mettaton smiled, lying down, draping himself over Papyrus’s lap happily. “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for,” he sighed.

 

“Of course I am. Don’t worry, you’re a very close second,” Papyrus assured him, his fingers tangling into Mettaton’s dark hair. “…Um, so, since it’s pretty late, do you want to sleep here for tonight?” he asked meekly after a moment’s pause.

 

Mettaton waggled his eyebrows. “Oh my, Pap, that’s awfully forward of you,” he teased. Papyrus’s dark complexion turned even darker.

 

“I mean—I wasn’t—but you—“ he stammered, trying to find the right words. Mettaton just grinned up at him silently. “Sans is _right_ upstairs, we couldn’t possibly—“

 

Mettaton chuckled. “Oh, are you saying that if we were home alone, you wouldn’t mind?” he said with a smirk.

 

Papyrus covered his reddened face with one hand. “Nevermind. I take it back. You’re the worst boyfriend ever. Of all time,” he said flatly, and Mettaton chuckled, both of them knowing that he was joking.

 

“But yes darling, I digress, if you wouldn’t mind having a sleepover then I would love to stay. It just feels so… I don’t know, hostile in that house sometimes. I’d prefer to stay over here, where there’s only one individual that doesn’t like me and he’s shorter than me.”

 

Papyrus’s blush had begun fading, and he tried for a smile again. “You know Sans is harmless by now, as long as you behave yourself and don’t try to take any of his food or wake him up. Or sass him actually, that also makes him mad sometimes. And, if you make any kind of short joke or innuendo, he also sometimes hates that too.”

 

“But other than that, positively harmless,” Mettaton said sarcastically.

 

Papyrus laughed lightly, returning to playing with Mettaton’s hair absently. “Precisely,” he said with a little smile. Mettaton’s eyes fell closed and he smiled gently.

 

“I’m going to sleep then if you don’t mind,” Mettaton said, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Papyrus said, voice approaching something like Stern Boyfriend Mode (a feat only seen twice by Mettaton, quite a thing to behold. A mad Papyrus was a scary Papyrus to all who have inflicted his wrath). “You know it’s not healthy to sleep in your binder, it’s a very poor habit to keep, and I _know_ you’ve been ignoring me reminding you.”

 

Mettaton huffed. “One night won’t hurt me,” he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

 

“Yes it will. Go get in proper sleep attire, _then_ you can go to sleep,” Papyrus said with finality. Mettaton sighed melodramatically, getting to his feet and picking up the bag that Papyrus had almost completely forgotten about, walking to the bathroom.

 

Papyrus, in the meantime, settled on going upstairs to fetch some blankets. When he returned, Mettaton was decked out in an oversized shirt and boxers that hung off his frame just slightly, and was reclined on the couch. He sat up when Papyrus returned, and they moved back into how they had been sitting before. Papyrus was pleased to see Mettaton was now breathing a bit more deeply, and seemed to have relaxed his torso. He held one of Mettaton’s hands in his own, his free hand moving to tangle in his hair, the two of them relaxing as they just basked in each other’s presence. They settled into a comfortable silence, quiet enough to hear the ticking of an unseen clock.

 

“Papyrus, dear?” Mettaton asked in a small voice just as Papyrus was beginning to drift to sleep.

 

“Yes?” he asked, voice as concise as always.

 

“…Do you think… I’ll ever get the money for the surgery all together?” he asked, and Papyrus tilted his head down, eyebrows furrowing. “It’s just… nobody needs a singer these days, and performing an odd job at a bar every other weekend sure isn’t getting me anywhere fast. And god knows that if my parents finally kicked me out, I’d be left to the wolves, and anything I _did_ save up would be eaten up like logs in a woodchipper in no time flat. I just don’t see it ever happening.” He tilted his head slightly to one side. “I’m starting to lose hope,” he mumbled.

 

Ah. So that’s why he wanted to come over so late. Papyrus steeled himself. “Mettaton, you’re the most strong-willed, charismatic, talented, and driven man I have ever had the fortune to meet. I _know_ you can do _whatever_ you set your mind to do,” he said firmly. “The moment you finally get the word out, you’ll be making millions in the music industry before you can even blink. And… and in the meantime, if you ever need anywhere to stay, you know that I would never hesitate to have you come and live here with us.” Mettaton looked a little surprised, and Papyrus averted his eyes, embarrassment beginning to redden his cheeks again. “I know we’ve only been dating for a few months now, but—but I really care about you a lot, and… and I want you to be happy. I really, really want you to be happy and safe and to find everything you could ever want, and… And I love you. So you… don’t need to worry, because…” His voice trailed off, and he felt Mettaton’s gaze on his face.

 

Before he knew what was happening, Mettaton’s hand was wrapping around the collar of his shirt and he was being pulled down, and Mettaton was kissing him. Slowly, softly, with more love and genuine heartfelt adoration than Papyrus knew what to think of. And he had no hesitation to return every last ounce of it.

 

 

The next morning, Sans found the two of them asleep on the couch, blankets wrapped around them indiscriminately, and he sighed softly, going to make _three_ plates of breakfast. He woke them up only to ask Mettaton what he liked in his coffee (cutting into the stammering excuses of both him and Papyrus, who were both blushing profusely). He acted like he didn’t notice them heart-eyeing each other across the table, and how they seemed to have been glued together at the hand, and how the moment they were done eating the heated up leftover pasta they instantly returned to the couch to canoodle again (haha, canoodle. Like spaghetti. He was a comedic genius).

 

But yeah. They were in love. There was no doubt in his mind, they were completely and hopelessly in love. Sans decided that it was cool if Mettaton came over more often after that.

 

He was pretty sure he couldn't stop him anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Wow that's more words than previously anticipated. Dear lord. I am garbage.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed my fluffy garbage! If anyone wants to see more of these kids or any other pairings in this AU, I'm half-assing a consideration for making a multi-chapter for this AU? Or just more one-shots because commitment is for people who can handle responsibility (so anyone else but me).  
> Anyways, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated (as they tell me how I can improve as a writer), and I wish all of you a positively beautiful day out there in the world! Knock 'em dead!]


End file.
